


Are you okay?

by Tallywagger



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywagger/pseuds/Tallywagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random. Nickles if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you okay?

Nathan could hear Pickles moaning in agony before he even opened the door. He slowly pushed the door open to see a small little man laying on the bed in fetal position. Nathan checked the hallway to make sure there was nobody around, then entered the room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

"Oh fuck, Pickles. What did you do this time?"

The ginger just gave a short whine in response.

He stared at the small man and the horrible thoughts started rolling in. 'Did he take any pills? Is he going to overdose?' Nathan rushed to Pickles side. He could see Pickles face was contorted with pain. Pickles was sweating and holding his lower abdomen. Fuck! Was he already too late?!

"Pickles! What happened! What did you take!!"

The drummer just whined. "No..."

"No?"

"No......"

Pickles was obviously in too much pain to cooperate with Nathan. Shit. This could be serious! Nathan pulled out his Dethphone and started to dial in Offdensens number when the little ginger shot up from the bed, staring at Nathan, then dashing to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Surprised, Nathan made his way to the bathroom, listening to the music of Pickles bowels and accidentally breathing in the toxic fumes that quickly filled the air.

There were two flushes with a long pause in between each one. The sink ran and Pickles made his way back out of the bathroom. He was looking better, but still looking horribly ill. Nathan watched as the drummer laid back down on the bed and stretched his limbs out. He looked to the singer.

"Can ya rub my tummy?"

"Uh.. yeah.. sure.." Nathan was still a bit confused, but complied.

He slowly walked and sat down on the bed side. The ginger rested his arms on his chest and closed his eyes with a huge smile.

"Thenks, Nate. Jest a lil lower."

Right. The lower abdomen. That's where he was clutching earlier. He softly rubbed his fingers in to the drummer's abdomen trying to find the right spot. When he believed he found the spot, he looked up to see Pickles' facial expression showing approval. Nathan smiled. Now that Pickles wasn't potentially dying, maybe he can find out what the hell just happened now.

"So.. Pickles... What happened? Are you okay?"

The drummer stared in to Nathan's face, still smiling. "I ate cheesecake."

"...."

Nathan stopped rubbing Pickles stomach and just face palmed.


End file.
